Volver a Empezar
by xXKrisstal06Xx
Summary: Kagome y Kikyo atrapadas en el monte de las ánimas, una Kuro Miko, un Hechizo, ¿Cambiando roles? Nuevos enemigos, nuevos amores, un nuevo camino. ¡Acompáñame en esta corta aventura! -Ahora, por una vez piensa en ti.- Dijo y se desvaneció en la espesura del busque. (SesshomaruxKagome) (InuYashaxKikyo)
1. Chapter 0

**¡Hola! Tiempo sin pasar por aquí.**

**Bueno, ya estoy en mis vacaciones de navidad y quise aprovechar para dejar salir un poco de mí lado "artístico" **

**Por ende ahora quiero compartirles esta extraña y corta historia que espero sea de su agrado, se ira actualizando de apoco y será algo al estilo de Drabble con continuidad entre uno y otro capítulo. **

**Un pequeño "Capítulo 0" les dejaré aquí por ahora.**

**La historia trata de que Kagome ahora es la muerta viviente y Kikyo es la viva por obra de un hechizo de alguien ajeno a Naraku que solo busca el odio de la miko más pura, en este caso Kagome; en la historía abrá amor, odio, drama, tragedia y en fin.**

**¡Un saludo a todo/as!**

* * *

Disclaimer: InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines de lucro y solo es mera diversión.

Advertencia: OOC (¿?) - SesshKag -InuKik.

* * *

Capítulo 0

.

.

.

.

Un castigo.

Sí, quizás eso era, un castigo de Kami-Sama por amar lo que está prohibido desde hace siglos, ahora pago las consecuencias de mis actos impuros…

Ahora es al revés, ahora ella tiene todo lo que yo tuve, todo lo que amo y lo que amé.

Ahora ella tiene lo único que nos diferenciaba, lo que me hacía _especial_ ahora es de ella; si antes era una sombra opacada por el brillo del sol, ahora soy nada ante ella.

Ahora ella es lo que yo era, ahora ella esta… _Viva._

Yo ahora soy un cadáver errante en el mundo, atada a un hechizo que no tiene fin, condenada a vivir un tormento que es mío y que a la vez es ajeno a mí, y me lleno de odio en pensar de que ella ahora goza de lo único que podía llamar mi ventaja. Ella ahora está viva y yo, soy lo que ella era.

Ahora soy un cadáver en el cieno, un cuerpo de huesos ajeno a los míos, de tierra de la que no es mi tumba, por segunda vez en mí vida… _La odio._

Ahora estoy caminando sin sombra, en un mundo donde dos veces no debería existir y es que ella ahora está con mí calor, con mí amor.

Ahora soy yo, la errante en un mundo del ayer y en un mundo de vivos, porque ahora yo… Estoy muerta, y Kikyo está viva… Con _mi vida._

En este desierto como vagabunda en las noches sin sueño ando, repudiando mí marchito cuerpo por tener que engullir lar almas de mujeres en pena y odio; vagar por los caminos buscando nada, porque ya no tengo razón de vida… ¿Qué ya no estoy muerta? No supe ni lo que era morir, no supe lo que era dormir por siempre, ahora muerta en vida, muñeca ambulante soy.

Las luces que iluminan mi vaga existencia son de rencor en lamentos y el siseo de quienes son ahora mis compañeras es lo único que tal vez me mantiene cuerda.

Y es que desde que volvimos al monte de las ánimas y quedamos atrapadas en aquél templo donde la perdedora fui yo, porque así es.

Kikyo con mi vida, en mi grupo, en mi misión y yo, en la nada de un lamento.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Bueno, he aquí el primer capítulo de esta corta historia, espero sea de su agrado y cualquier duda ¡Díganmela saber por favor!**

**Un saludo especial a: _sayuri1707 y Storie d'amore _ ¡Gracias por sus Reviews!**

* * *

Disclaimer: InuYasha y sus personajes no me perteneces, esta historia es sin fines de lucro y solo es mera diversión.

Advertencia: OOC (¿?) SeshKag - InuKik.

* * *

Capítulo 1

.

.

.

.

-¡Que me sueltes! Libéranos de una vez. –Gritaba retorciéndose entre las cadenas de miasma que la aprisionaban.- ¡Se derrumba! Tú morirás con nosotras si no nos dejas libre, tu poder casi se termina.

-¡Silencio! –Su voz agotada y ronca retumbaba en eco de las paredes agrietadas de aquel pequeño templo.- Aquí morirán, la encarnación y la reencarnación, las onna de la Shikon no Tama pasarán a la historia como nada…

Una mujer madura, ya arrugada se sostenía de una viga a punto de colapsar, el monte de las ánimas de desmoronaba a cada segundo, su cabello violeta larguísimo enmarañado hacia juego con su deplorable apariencia, estaba mal, su energía casi se agotaba y las cosas se le estaban poniendo difíciles; Kagome y Kikyo atrapadas en un pequeño templo al pie del monte de las ánimas, una kuro miko legendaria, aún más temida que Tsubaki había capturado a las sacerdotisas haciendo gala de sus poderes de ilusión, Kikyo debilitada por la falta de almas se dejo atrapar por la imagen de InuYasha al igual que Kagome, las tenía atadas con cadenas de miasma, eran de un conjuro especial que absorbía el poder sagrado haciendo que al liberar reiki las cadenas se ajustaran más.

La miko de barro ignorando eso uso sus poderes para purificar al ser maligno, desafortunada al ser presa de las cadenas quedo inconsciente, dejando sola a Kagome quien minimizo su poder lo más que pudo pero no así su mordaz lengua y garganta que gritaba a los cuatro vientos desconcentrando de a minutos a la mujer de orbes rosa.

La colegiala no hacia las cosas fáciles a Shizuka, quien intentaba hacer desesperar a la miko futurista a tal punto que la odiase, oh mejor, que le suplicase ayuda a cambio de lo que sea, pero no, solo exigía la liberación de ambas, desgraciada, quería hundirla tan siquiera un poco para robar su esencia y así incrementar de manera exorbitante sus poderes pero para ello las miko tenían que tener una gota de maldad, de codicia, de odio o de cualquier sentimiento negativo, cosa de la cual Kagome carecía, pero que Kikyo no, ella guardaba odio y por ende su poder fue preso de las cadenas de miasma.

El tiempo se agotaba tenía que salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, pero ¿Qué haría con las mujeres? Quería sus poderes a cualquier costo, con solo el de Kikyo no le bastaba, a pesar de ser sumamente poderosa no le servía de nada si no lo fusionaba en su cuerpo con el reiki de Kagome, pensó un momento mirando a la miko de barro inconsciente, llena de odio por morir de aquella forma tan trágica y miró a la extraña chiquilla que no dejaba de gritar ¿Cómo haría para que ella odiase? Si Kagome lograba odiar así como su antecesora sería delicioso, ningún demonio se haría frente, ni el mismísimo Naraku para el cual trabajaba.

Los segundos se agotaban a cada instante hasta que una luz iluminó a la sacerdotisa negativa, algo retorcido, lo haría, tan fácil pero llevaría tiempo.

-… No importa, serán mías. –Murmuró por lo bajo para luego juntar sus manos en forma de que sus dedos medios abrazaran los índice y los demás se entrelazaran con los opuestos, en un susurro recitaba palabras en chino antiguo, Kagome la miraba algo asustada ¿Qué tramaba?

La miko futurista trago en seco, no le gustaba para nada el aura maligna que desprendía aquella mujer, de pronto de las manos de la sacerdotisa negativa salieron unas cintas de energía que eran a quien prestase atención letras de antiguos jeroglíficos que rodearon el cuerpo de Kikyo seguido del de Kagome, un fuerte dolor se apodero de la ojizafiro quien callo inconsciente.

.

.

.

.

Su cuerpo pesaba, todo pesaba, abrir los parpados le estaba costando demasiado, con mucho esfuerzo logro entreabrirlos, su visión era borrosa, ¿Dónde estaba? Lo único que medio atinaba a ver era luces blancas y sombras alargadas que surcaban el cielo, no entendía que pasaba.

De a poco fue moviendo sus dedos, uno a uno y de a poco hasta que pudo sentarse con suma dificultad; se tallo los ojos en busca de mejor enfoque hasta que por fin… Estaba sola, en medio de un bosque iluminado por decenas de almas y acompañada de ellas las shinidamachu en su canto místico.

-…Que… ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Dónde estoy?... ¡Kikyo! – Le busco la vista pero estaba sola, intento ponerse de pie pero le era imposible, su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada, era extraño, no se sentía tan cansada ni las serpientes rodeaban su cuerpo, pensó un momento pera luego abrir sus ojos ante la sorpresa y el desconcierto. - ¿¡Donde diablos estoy!? Este no es el monte de las ánimas, ¿Por qué no puedo moverme!?... – Se quejo, no sabía que le pasaba, cerro sus azulados ojos para concentrarse y pensar en lo que había pasado…

Algo extraño sintió… Oh mejor dicho, no sintió… Su corazón, su corazón ya no estaba latiendo. Abrió los ojos con temor ¿Acaso estaba muerta? No, eso era imposible, no estarían las shinidamachu a su alrededor… ¿Ofreciéndole almas? … Su temor se hizo presente, un pensamiento la aterro al ver todo…

-¿Estoy… Muerta?... ¿Soy como… Kikyo?

.

.

.

.

Despertó con pesadez, el cuerpo le dolía a horrores, intento incorporarse y de a poco lo estaba logrando, se sentó recostada a un árbol, abrió sus ojos mirando a la noche, escuchando el sonido del agua correr, estaba cerca de un riachuelo, llamo con su reiki a las serpientes pero ninguna respondió a su llamado, se asusto al no verlas acercarse con almas para que pudiera moverse… Un momento, ella se estaba moviendo… ¡Sin almas! Miro a su alrededor, no estaba en el monte de las ánimas, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba, no sentía presencia alguna, y el sonido de su pecho no le ayudaba mucho…

-… ¿Pero qué?... Mi pecho… - Llevo sus manos hasta su pecho corroborando el latir de su corazón, el dolor punzante en su cuerpo, la falta de energía y la torpeza de sus movimientos… Pensó por un momento, sus orbes se abrieron desmesuradamente… Estaba con vida.

-…¿Estoy viva?.


	3. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Aquí traigo la continuación de mí extraña historia. Quizás queden algunas dudas pero en lo que vaya avanzando se irán aclarando.**

**¡Un salido especial a! _sayuri1707 - Dany - Faby Sama_ ¡mil gracias por sus Reviews! También miles de gracias a las que dieron a favorito y a seguir mí historia. ¡Me llena el corazón de dicha!**

**Bueno sin más aquí esta.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

-No podemos descansar, hay que encontrarla…

-… Lo sé, pero… No percibo su aroma… Aún no sé como salimos de ese lugar y….

-Tampoco sabemos cómo paso _eso_ con _ella._

El grupo InuTachi llevaba ya un mes buscando a la miko futurista, en el transcurso del camino, específicamente en una batalla contra una banda de ogros se encontraba Kikyo batallando arduamente, InuYasha la reconoció y fue en su auxilio al igual que los demás miembros del grupo.

Un par de cortes con aquella colosal espada, uno reducido a la nada en un vórtice portátil y otro descuartizado a manos de una angelical profesional.

La ayuda no tardeo para Kikyo quien cayó inconsciente tres días de los cuales ni InuYasha ni los demás cabían en su asombro, la miko de barro ahora rebosante de vida, pero con un poder disminuido notoriamente, el Hanyou estaba feliz, su amada sacerdotisa estaba ahora a su cuidado, pero la alegría se le esfumaba cuando miraba nuevamente a la miko ya no muerta, y era que no podían encontrar a Kagome, la pieza clave para que su grupo fuese uno solo.

Si bien Kikyo ahora era más comunicativa y menos frívola no suplantaba a la colegiala, Shippo estaba sumido en una depresión al verse huérfano de padre y ahora… _de madre._

Kikyo ayudaba mucho en el grupo, eso nadie lo negaba después de un mes buscando a la ojizafiro, Sango a pesar de ser fiel a su _hermana_ reconocía que la miko ancestral les brindaba apoyo, InuYasha nuevamente se perdía en el amor de esa ojiesmeralda quien volvió a ser lo que hace más de cincuenta años fue.

Un mes, un maldito mes sin saber de Kagome, lo único que les medio ayudaba era que la chica contaba con fragmentos de la perla, o eso rogaban ellos que tuviera, pues así Kikyo podría localizarlos.

Sí, Kikyo, la misma que una vez odio con toda sus fuerzas aquella chiquilla molesta, ahora _sufría la preocupación_, pero aún muy en el fondo le dolía la idea de que su amado híbrido la dejase cuando la encontraran, pero ni eso mermo su deseo de encontrarla, pues bien, ella apelo a sus pulmones y a sus poderes ineptos para defenderla de Naraku en especial, de Shizuka.

Ya era de noche y el inuTachi descansaba cerca de un riachuelo, la castaña fue con Miroku a recolectar leña para su noche de descanso mientras InuYasha iba a cazar un jabalí que escucho cerca del campamento por ende, los únicos en el campamento eran la miko, la neko de fuego y Shippo.

-... Pequeño...-Susurro la miko revivida haciendo que el pelirrojo moviese levemente la cola en señal de que le escuchaba. -... Yo... No sé como decir esto. -Hizo una pausa.- Se que Kagome es muy importante para ti. -Al ser pronunciado alquel nombre el pequeño la miró, sus ojos aguados en lágrimas mostraban odio que no fue pasado por alto.

-¡No la nombres! -Grito.- No... No nombre a mi madre, tu... ¡Todo es tu culpa! -Y lloro, lloro como todo niño necesitado de su madre, el salado de sus lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas, esa sal acumulada durante más de un mes al no saber nada de su madre y por una ves se encontraba solo con su antecesora y se permitió explotar, decirle lo que tenía atragantado sin importarle las consecuencias, sin importarle que InuYasha lo maltratara o lo dejara sin amparo, más todo lo que sintió fue un cálido abrazo de aquella mujer que olía a lirios recién cortados.

Se sobresalto al verla abrazarlo pero en vez de rechazarla lloró más, más fuerte, más triste, más niño. El cachorro las estaba pasando muy mal y Kikyo no le culpaba.

-Quizás tengas razón y todo sea culpa mía... Pero te prometo que encontraremos a tu mami, Kagome es fuerte, ella estará bien... Perdóname, se que les he hecho mucho daño, que les he dejado pasar por momentos amargos, pero quiero enmendar mi daño ahora que tengo una quizás única y ultima oportunidad. -Le abrazó más fuerte.- Odiame si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero... Por esta noche llora, libera todo eso que tienes dentro que se que a _ella_ no le gustaría ver a _su pequeño_ así...

Shippo la abrazó, se sentía mal, no solo por no encontrar a su madre, sino por lo que le dijo a la miko que lo consolaba ahora, era verdad, a Kagome no le gustaba verlo así, es más, ella era la que más sufría por culpa de Kikyo y aún así jamás la odió por nada. -¡PERDÓNAME!.. ¡Quiero a _mí madre_, por favor _ayúdame_ a encontrarla!

-Lo juro...

Ninguno noto que un par de ojos ámbar los observaba desde cerca, quiso intervenir al ver como insultaba a su amada miko, pero se detuvo al ver lo demás y se le arrugo el corazón, era verdad, Shippo había sido muy fuerte al no mostrarse débil ante todos, pero ahí estaba, derrumbado como lo que era, un niño.

InuYasha se había decido por Kikyo aún si encontraran a Kagome, el se quedaría con Kikyo porque esa mujer que estaba ahí era la que él amó hace más de quinientos años; quería a Kagome si, pero como una hermana, la defendería de todo y por ello luchaba, la encontrarían sana y salva.

.

.

.

.

.

-No comprendo, no entiendo ¡NO LO ACEPTO! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas estrellando su mano arrugada contra el espejo de pared frente a ella; la veía, las veía, a las dos a la vez, su odio creció a más no dar.

La miko de barro que odiaba deliciosamente ahora rebosaba de amor y preocupación por su reencarnación, era inaceptable, ella tendría que estar hundida en los celos más amargos, teniendo a su amado a su lado pero usándola de rastreador para encontrar a la niña que estaba demasiado lejos del grupo.

Mientras que la otra…

-¡MALDITA SEA! No entiendo qué diablos pasó, ¡Todo estaba perfecto! La muerta odiaba y la niña podía caer en el desespero, pero no… ¡No! Ahora todo está mal… ¡Una ama y la otra es un muro en blanco! ¿Cómo demonios pasa esto? La que odiaba ahora ama, la que amaba ahora solo es un cuerpo sin sentimientos, ni amor, ni odio ¡Nada! - Gruñó arrojando miasma negativo en forma de cadenas, Naraku detrás de ella le miraba con sumo desprecio, no cambia en el arrepentimiento de haber invocado a esta miko maldita, peor nada podía hacer con todo su poder, esa mujer no se iría hasta tener el reiki de las miko, por un lado le era beneficioso, puesto que al estar ellas débiles podría apoderarse de sus ojos, los orbes de las dos sacerdotisas para encontrar el ultimo fragmento de la Shikon No Tama y de paso quedarse con dos sumisas mujeres y poder satisfacer su ego al aplastar las esperanzas del hibrido de inu.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer… Quiero esos ojos, no me importa lo demás… - Mintió en lo último, pero era mejor decir la verdad a medias, jamás es conveniente _revelar tus deseos_ a quien pueda usarlos en tu contra. Si bien Naraku era poderoso esa mujer era astuta y sus poderes negativos iban más allá de lo racional, si llegaba a apoderarse del reiki de las dos onna de la Shikon su poder se iría al infinito.

Un gruñido leve escapo de los labios del ojiescarlata ante la idea de ser el segundo, pero estaña la perla, el ya era poderoso y con la perla le haría frente a esa mujer y la absorbería, sería así el ser más poderoso que jamás haya pisado la tierra, tendría todo… ¡Absolutamente todo!

Sonrió para desaparecer en la oscuridad del palacio donde se encontraban ocultos, muy y muy lejos de donde se encontraban las mujeres de la discordia.

.

.

.

.

.

-No más... No puedo más… - Se dejo caer en el suelo cubierto de pétalos de sakura, era la época más hermosa de todas, y ella no le prestaba mayor importancia, desplomo su cuerpo recostada a un tronco, las caza-almas volaban ofreciéndole aquellas esferas azuladas llenas de rencor y lamentos, ante el acto ella simplemente las apartaba, hasta que ni poder mover sus dedos podía. Dejo escapar un bufido al verse en esa situación. –Tanta calma…- Cerro pesadamente sus parpados, ocultando el vacio de sus orbes azules.

Nuevamente los abrió a medias observando el caer de los pétalos rosas al compás de que la luz de luna llena iluminaba cada uno de ellos, acompañado de ello el místico brillo de las almas y el cantar silencioso de las shinidamachu que volaban de aquí allá lentamente.

Más algo capto su atención y era el ser que se encontraba parado a escasos metros de ella, con su porte aristocrático, su piel nívea, aquel rostro perfectamente esculpido, sus orbes azuladas viajaban por los las líneas magenta en las mejillas varoniles hasta posarse en su luna menguante ahora los mismo chocaron contra el oro líquido de los fríos orbes del demonio.

-… ¿Por qué? –Habló él con ese tono de vos grueso que parecía de otro mundo y que al escucharlo por una vez, desde que lo conoció sintió algo moverse en el pecho.

-…

-…

Ninguno de los dos habló, ni ella contesto ni él insistió.

-¡Mí amo te está haciendo una pregunta! ¡Responde mocosa! –La inconfundible voz chillona del kappa fiel a Taiyoukai occidental.

Kagome miro sin ganas a Jaken, quien retrocedió al ver aquellos ojos vacios, desde que la recuerda siempre la vio altanera, odiosa, vivaz, pero ahora lo que veía era nada, un par de agujeros azules que se tragaban la vida, trago en seco y se escondió sin darse cuenta detrás del albino de luna.

-… No lo sé… -Dijo ella sin más.- Un día estaba batallando en el monte de las ánimas y al otro ya estaba en medio de la nada, con un cuerpo de arcilla y huesos putrefactos con serpientes voladoras. –Su voz era ceca.

Sesshomaru arqueo una ceja, recordaba ese día en el dichoso monte, pero no recordaba verla a ella, por un instante se pregunto en donde se podría encontrar pero así como llego ese pensamiento se fue en el acto.

Él no había llegado a ese lugar por coincidencia, un aroma en particular lleno las fosas del Lord quien sin pensarlo desvió su rumbo hacia el origen de ese embriagante aroma y fue cuando la encontró, la mujer de su medio hermano… pero algo le llamo la atención, su aroma era el de la noche el aroma a rosas bañadas con luz de luna, era delicioso, lo reconocía, le gustaba ese aroma y más al verla a ella.

No supo la razón pero quiso más de ella hasta que lo frenaron sus palabras. _¿Putrefacta?_

-Este Sesshomaru no percibe putrefacción en su cuerpo.

Jaken le miró con asombro, pero era verdad, no despedía ningún desagradable olor, la miro nuevamente y vio a una hermosa hembra casi a la altura de su amo, volvió a mirar al hijo de la luna y nuevamente a la azabache, los comparó por un momento y… El sonido de Rin que se acurrucaba en Ah-Un desvió su atención a la niña para ver que estaba bien, y nuevamente miró a la pareja, lo que esperaba… _Se veían tal para cual._

Sesshomaru se encamino a paso lento hasta estar apenas a un metro de distancia de la colegiala quien lo miraba vacía, ella le sonrió sincera al verlo ancarse a su altura, era la primera vez veía así al demonio más temido de la historia.

-Esas almas alimentan su cuerpo, así como _aquella _¿Por qué no las toma? –Inquirió el ambarino.

-… No quiero ser como _ella _no quiero ser más… _Una sombra_. –Dijo por fin lo que esperaba escuchar.

-Este cree que usted no es como ella, este Sesshomaru admite que usted es… Única.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Sesshomaru, el mismo demonio sin alma le estaba diciendo algo completamente halagador, sin cohibimientos, sin ataduras de lengua, sin nada más que la verdad en sus orbes. Kagome sintió las mejillas arder y el demonio lo noto, se percato del hermoso sonrojar de la miko y para sus adentros sonrío. Él admiraba a esa mujer, porque Rin le había contado todo sobre ella, o casi todo lo que sabía y una y mil veces se pregunto el porqué estar atrapada en una promesa con su media sangre si podía _estar con él_ y cumplir el mismo objetivo, se incorporó, giró sobre sus talones y dio marcha para alejarse del lugar, si bien pensaba todo eso no la invitaría a unírsele, ella tendría que venir… Si eso quisiera.

Al llegar a donde le estaban esperando su grupo le volteo a verle.

-Ahora, por una vez piensa en ti. –Dijo y desapareció en la espesura del bosque.

-Me tuteo… -Cerro los ojos dejando que las almas entraran en su pequeño cuerpo.


	4. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Lamento la demora, ¡Feliz Navidad!**

**He estado algo ocupada y pues bien... oh bueno, no quiero amargarles la lectura con mis problemas.**

**Bueno, he aquí la continuación de mí extraña historia, gracias a _Storie d'amore_ por darme una idea tan buena, con tu comentario, mil gracias de verdad. **

**También quiero agradecer a:_ elianamz-bv - Dany - ElisiaWisdom - horus100 - Sasunaka doki - sayuri1707 - Aiko - claritaluna - Faby Sama - Mel-nyx y nuevamente a Storie d'amore_**

**También a Taijiya Sango Figueroa por tomar mí idea para el foro ¡Siéntate!, lastima que no leerá más mí historia por ser un SeshKag.**

* * *

Disclaimer: InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines de lucro y solo es mera diversión.

Advertencia: OOC (¿?) - SesshKag - InuKyk.

* * *

Capitulo 3

.

.

.

.

.

-Madre…

-No lo sé, no comprendo lo que dices muchacho, si está muerta debe oler a muerte…

-… No.

Irasue ya estaba cansada, desde hace días su hijo le taladraba la cabeza en sinónimos de una misma pregunta, jamás fue alguien hablador pero ahora, Kami, no lo soportaba y todo por una miko ningen _muerta _no entendía que le ocurría a Sesshomaru, primero la niña, luego el exterminador y ahora una sacerdotisa. Y no cualquier miko, sino la Shikon onna.

-Sesshomaru… Dices que la miko tiene el aroma de la luna ¿Cómo es eso posible? Nadie puede tener dicho aroma, menos un humano… - Recalco la InuYoukai frotándose la unión del hueso frontal y temporal.

-Irasue-Sama – Hablo el kappa quien había permanecido en silencio desde que llegaron al palacio lunar.- En verdad, esa miko afirma estar muera, o más bien… ¿Cómo decir?... Dice que su cuerpo está hecho de barro y huesos. – Hizo una pausa al ver que ambos Taiyoukai centraban su atención en él, lo que hizo a Jaken sentirse importante. – En nuestro viaje conocimos a una miko, la anterior guardiana de la Shikon no Tama, esta como sabe, murió hace más de cincuenta años, pero cuando volvimos a saber de ella en efecto era un cadáver andante con olor a tierra, huesos y muerte… Algunas veces hasta cierto repulsivo y putrefacto. –Cerró sus ojos amarillos para hacer memoria. – Pero el aroma de esta miko de ropas de papel es extraño... Sesshomaru-Sama dice que es el olor de la luna, pero yo solo puedo afirmar que jamás he percibido ese aroma antes.

-Tráela… - Dijo sin más. – Si ella tiene ese aroma a pesar de estar muerta significa que hay algo de esa miko que no sabemos, solo los son _algunos que poseen el aroma lunar _y si ella es una… - Sonrió para su hijo. – Se buen hijo y tráela hasta mí.

Sesshomaru transformándose en una esfera de luz salió a toda velocidad del palacio a buscar a Kagome, sin protestas, sin arrogancias y sin prestar mayor atención a las burlas de su progenitora.

-¿Irasue-Sama? – Pronunció Jaken mientras veía a la mujer recargada más cómodamente en su trono.-

-Pequeño demonio, ¿Sabes cuantos seres han tenido ese aroma desde que vivo? – El kappa negó con la cabeza.- _solo cinco seres_ pero ninguno era humano, todos eran de distintas razas pero con el común y sutil aroma de la luna… El primero fue un Kitsune Taiyoukai, su nombre es _Yoko Kurama*_, incluso después que tomo el cuerpo de un humano para renacer siguió portando el mismo aroma…

-¡Si es así entonces…!

-Correcto, si es así… Esta onna no es humana.

-.. ¿Y quiénes son los demás?

-… El segundo fue una poderosa guerrera, una demonio que no mostraba pertenecer a una raza en particular, su nombre era _Krisstal*_.

-¿¡_La Belleza Negra_!? ¿La mujer que arrasó con el ejército de Dante, soberano de las tierras del norte? – Jaken trago saliva al recordar que hace varios siglos, mucho antes de unirse a Sesshomaru vio a aquella mujer en combate, jamás olvidaría él como descuartizaba ella sola a un ejército de youkais, esos ojos rasgados grises sanguinarios, trago en seco lo cual Irasue puso notar.

-¿Escuchaste de esa guerrera? –El kappa asintió. – Después de derrocar a Dante vago por el mundo, la conocí así de altiva y arrogante, pero no se supo más de ella cuando el otro dueño del aroma lunar apareció. –Le miró divertida.- ¿Escuchaste hablar de _Ruki*_? –Negó con la cabeza. - Rumores dicen que ella se enamoro de ese kyuketsuki, el heredero de las tierras del sur, luego de eso ella desapareció y el también, siglos después ella reapareció con el quinto dueño del aroma, _Kain*_, el Señor de la Noche, supe que la adopto como hija, pero después de _la guerra de los dos mundos_ jamás se les volvió a ver.

Jaken estaba asombrado, los seres que Irasue nombró eran demonios de la más alta clase, guerreros y lores por excelencia, trago en seco al imaginarse que aquella miko pudiese ser dueña de una fuerza así. - ¿Quiénes son los otros 2? – Pregunto pálido.

-Sesshomaru y yo.

.

.

.

.

.

-InuYasha quédate quieto, tus heridas no sanarán jamás si te sigues moviendo así. –Se quejo una Kikyo que mantenía sus manos llenas ungüento para sanar las quemaduras producidas por el veneno de Naraku, ellos habían peleado con ese hanyou, resultando victoriosos al conseguir una parte considerable de la perla. Sango y Miroku estaban mal heridos pero nada que un par de días de descanso en la aldea de Kaede-Sama no curase.

-En estos momentos el _Osuwari _de mi madre vendría bien. –Dijo Shippo, todos rieron un momento para después tornar una cara de melancolía. – Vamos, mi madre está bien, la encontraremos. – Después de que el cachorro de kitsune se desahogo con la miko revivida su optimismo aumento mucho, pues el sabia en el fondo que Kagome estaba bien y la encontrarían.

-Shippo tiene razón, Kikyo, ¿Quieres que te ayude? –Sango se acercaba hasta el futon donde permanecía bocabajo el hanyou.

-Te pediría que sujetases sus manos, pero… -Miro al monje. – Su excelencia ayúdeme, Sango, por favor, ¿puedes buscar una panta de hojas carnosas con púas en sus esquinas? Esa planta cura cualquier quemadura y su olor es algo como la hiel, Shippo-Chan ¿L ayudarías?

Ambos asintieron y salieron a buscar dicha planta medicinal mientras Miroku retenía a InuYasha quien maldecía a los cuatro vientos el ardor de esa pomada y sobre todo el mal olor.

-¡Kikyo me arde! –Se quejo el hibrido.

Ya llevaban un rato buscando la planta cuando el pequeño pelirrojo la diviso del otro lado del lago, por desgracia estaba algo profundo para caminar sobre el y sus heridas aún estaban abiertas para nadar por lo que decidieron roderas el estanque de agua. Pasaron un par de minutos cuando por fin la encontraron, tomaron algunas hijas.

-Kikyo tenía razón, apestan. –Se quejo Shippo.

-Creo que con estas serás suficientes.

-¡Sango, mira!

Shippo señaló una caza-almas, se miraron un segundo entre si y en silencio comprendieron, quizás era _ella _y emprendieron una carrera a la marcha que sus adoloridas piernas le daban, adentrándose en el bosque ya algo lejos de la aldea divisaron a lo lejos dos figuras, una mujer con ropajes de colegiala desgastados y desgarrados siendo rodeada con las serpientes albinas y otro, un albino imponente, el demonio y la miko estaban conversando o mejor dicho peleando, tan absortos estaban que ninguno se fijo cuando una bolita de pelos se estrello contra la mujer haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo sentada, el Taiyoukai miro a la castaña quien se acercaba agitada, mientras escuchaba el llanto del niño.

-¡Kagome!

Cuando la exterminadora llego cayó al suelo abrazando a su amiga, las lágrimas de Sango y el llanto de Shippo se hacían leves pero con ese deje de sentimientos que arrugaba el corazón, se separaron para mirar a la miko quien los veía con cierto aire de impresión, si bien no sabía dónde estaba jamás e imagino encontrarse con _su hermana y su hijo_, miro al Taiyoukai quien dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-En tres días volveré y espero que será un _si… _

-¿O si no? – Le roto la azabache.

Arqueó una ceja, y decir palabra alguna se marcho, desde los cielos alcanzo a decirle _"Llevarte entonces haré" _

-¿Kagome-Chan? – Sango le miró dudosa, no entendía que pasaba.

-_Hola… Tanto tiempo_.

* * *

Yoko Kurama: Personaje de la serie de anime y manga Yu-Yu Hakusho.

Krisstal: Mí OC personal.

Ruki: OC perteneciente a -Sin permiso de decir nombre real.- Ruki Liedermann.

Kain: Cain Nightlord de la serie de anime y manga Trinity Blood y parte de la historia de Krisstal.

NO se hablará mayormente de estos.

¡Gracias por su atención!

¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2014!


	5. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que hayan pasado un año nuevo... Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que la verdad no le falta mucho.. Creo.**

**Perdonen si hoy no dedico saludos con sus nombres, estoy algo cansada y recién termine este corto capitulo, el proximo prometo será más largo y ya porfin mostraré a la pareja protagonista más junta.**

**¡Mil gracias a tod s por leerme y dejas sus comentarios! **

**Sin más aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. **

* * *

Capitulo 4.

.

.

.

.

.

Todos alrededor del fuego donde hervía un aromático té de hierbas frescas, el crujir de la leña y de las burbujas era lo único que se escuchaba en toda la cabaña. Todos estaban felices de tener nuevamente a Kagome con ellos, pero la incomodidad reino al estar_ las dos Shikon Onna en el lugar._

La miko futurista estaba sentada algo apartada de los demás pero con el kitsune en su regazo, en esos momentos Kagome sintió como si _ya no perteneciese a ese grupo_, estaba todo perfecto sin ella. El InuHanyou junto a la poderosa Kikyo, Sango junto al Monje, estos últimos podrían encargarse perfectamente del pequeño Shippo.

La ojizafiro cerro sus ojos y suspiro hondamente, tomo al niño quien la miro confundido cuando lo dejo a un lado y esta se comenzó a incorporar.

-Es hora de irme. – Hizo una pausa. – Es bueno verles bien a todos. – Se volteo a ver a la anciana del grupo quien la miraba con pesar al escuchar esas palabras, Kagome hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a marcharse.

-¡Espera, Kagome! – Gritó InuYasha. - ¿Por qué te vas?, ¿Qué no ves que hemos estado buscándote todo este tiempo? … Kagome…

-… Madre… - Sollozó el cachorro.- ¿Por qué te vas?

Kagome volteó a verles y abrió sus ojos azules todos con ese simple gesto de mirar aquellos agujeros sin vida se les heló la sangre, _Kikyo fue la más afectada_ sintiendo un tremendo escalofrío que recorrió toda su médula espinal. Esta sabía perfectamente por lo que pasaba Kagome, sin más se puso de pie y fue a enfrentar a su sucesora.

-¿Es por mí?

-…

-Ya veo.

-No eres el centro del mundo. – Golpe bajo y quizás merecido.-

-Ni tu tampoco… -Kagome sonrió.- Pero por tres meses si lo fuiste… Niña tonta, ¿Qué no puedes se fuerte ya de una vez y comportarte como una mujer?

-¡Kikyo, ya basta! – Gritó InuYasha.-

-¡No intervengas! –Le miró con rabia, hacia tanto tiempo que Kikyo no mostraba esa fría mirada con el destello esmeralda. – Kagome vamos, resolveremos esto de una vez. – Tomó su arco y salió de la choza.-

-Aww… -Se burlo la colegiala pero imitando a la miko tomo su arco desgastado y salió.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

-No lo se Sango, pero es mejor que veamos a lo que resolverán estas dos.

InuYasha ya había salido de la cabaña junto a Shippo. Sango y Miroku salieron después junto a la Kaede-Sama, las miko se alejaron bastante de la aldea todo esto para evitar daños a los demás y que ninguno_ interfiriera_ con lo que iban hacer; no tardaron mucho en llegar a un pequeño claro perfecto en espacio para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Kagome camino hasta el extremo más retirado y Kikyo permaneció justo a la entrada, el grupo detrás de la segunda no sabía qué hacer, InuYasha opto por no intervenir, sea lo que sea que estas onnas hicieran las dejaría, solo intervendría si_ la vida_ de alguna de las dos peligrase.

El sol estaba en lo alto, el viento soplaba suave meciendo levemente los negros cabellos y los ropajes y las dos mujeres se miraban con esa gélida mirada, el azul y el verde chocaron el un abismo donde los azules se tragaban la vida, en ese aspecto a Kikyo le costo mantener contacto directo con aquellas cuencas, pero no se dejo vencer.

Ambas se examinaban físicamente, Kikyo vestida su típica vestimenta de miko el cabello largo liso recogido en una coleta baja, el viendo ondeaba las hebras destacando el perfecto negro brilloso, su piel blanca ligeramente tostada por el sol, sus calculadores orbes esmeralda.

Kagome por otro lado portaba su uniforme marinero verde desgastado, sucio, su falda plisada desgarrada a los lados dejando ver la cara lateral externa de los muscos y caderas, ya no estaba por ningún lado su pañoleta roja, las mangas estaba rotas, sucias de tierra y algo de sangre seca también estaba rota en la parte frontal de su blusa dejando ver algo de su abdomen, la piel pálida asemejando la blancura de la nueve, su cabello largo ligeramente ondulado negro con destellos azulados natural, y sus orbes _azules fríos_, sin brillo, eso era lo que más destacaba al momento de mirarla.

-Bien… ¿Duelo a muerte? –Se burlo Kagome.-

-Algo así… Demuéstrame tu poder, demuestra que tu reiki puede contra el mío, demuestra que tus habilidades son mejores que las mías.

-¿Reglas?

-_Intenta vencerme_.

-¿Y si ganas tu?

-Te irás a tu lugar y dejarás de entrometerte.

-¡Kikyo!

-¡No intervengas, InuYasha!... – Le grito sin voltear a verlo.-

-¿Y si gano yo?

-Me iré y te dejaré el camino libre.

-Oh…

Kagome cerró los ojos y comenzó a reír, quizás, algo macabra, ninguno de sus compañeros entendía la actitud de su amiga, InuYasha _estaba asustado_, su Kagome jamás fue así él no reconocía a la mujer que estaba enfrentándose a su amada, no entendía que pasaba, miro de reojo a Shippo quien permanecía en los brazos de Sango, el tampoco entendía que pasaba por la mente de su madre.

-Bueno, Kikyo… Antes que empecemos dime… ¿Puedes ver algún fragmento en mí?

-¿Eh? – La miko le miro detenidamente, escudriñó cuidadosamente su cuerpo en busca de algún destello pero.- No… No posees ninguno.

-¿Ah no?... Entonces voy en ventaja.

-¿Cómo?

La colegiala llevo su mano diestra por dentro de sus ropas, busco en su pecho un momento y saco cinco relucientes fragmentos, Kikyo los vio pero no podía sentir la presencia de ellos hasta que Kagome los dejó caer.

-Voy ganando.

-¿Cómo es que has podido esconder la presencia de los fragmentos? –Pregunto sin dejar que su voz sonara angustiada.-

-… No sé, solo _quise que nadie me encontrara_ y ya. –Subió y bajo los hombros en respuesta.- Bueno, ¿Qué sigue?

-¡Muéstrame tu reiki!- Kikyo alzo su aura demostrando así la fortaleza de la misma, a pesar de estar notoriamente más debilitada aún era poderosa, muy poderosa. El aura era fuerte, tanto el InuHanyou como Kirara y Shippo se mostraban sofocados por el poder purificador, Miroku daba crédito al poder de Kikyo así como Kaede.

.

.

.

.

.

En el firmamento no muy lejos de donde estaba el combate sagrado de las miko el Taiyoukai surcaba con tranquilidad, ya se había percatado del poder de la miko revivida y en su últimamente activa _curiosidad_ emprendió de nuevo su regreso a donde había dejado a la ojizafiro ofuscada por su proposición; su mente divagaba en torno a la azabache de ropas extrañas, no sabía porque pero últimamente esa pequeña miko se le había colado en sus pensamientos, no, _siempre la tuvo presente_ y esa fue una de las razones por la cual salvó a Rin y la mantienen a su lado, esa pequeña niña le recuerda enormemente a la miko, su cabello, sus ojos, su ternura, el cómo en vez de temerle le encara valiente, osada y descarada. Sus ropas llamativas e inapropiadas para una dama, la fuerza de su aura y sobre todo ese aroma. Se maldijo mentalmente el no haberse dado cuenta antes de ese singular aroma nada común… La luna, esa onna olía deliciosamente a rosas bañadas en luz de luna,_ embriagante a sus sentidos_.

El Lord se maldecía mentalmente y maldecía a su padre, el gran Toga Inu No Taisho por haberle heredado esos sucios genes de simpatía hacia los humanos, como lo odiaba por eso, no sabía cómo hacer para que la imagen de esa mujer se borrase de su mente.

Detuvo su marcha al verse lo suficientemente cerca para poder apreciar el combate de las miko, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que ni siquiera su medio hermano se percatara de su aroma, ya mucho tenía con haberse dejado ver por la taijiya y el kitsune para que ahora lo _descubrieran husmeando a la miko_.

Se quedo en silencio observado cada movimiento habilidoso de Kagome, solo la miraba a ella, primero contemplaba a las dos por igual pero analizando a Kikyo no le encontró gracia a sus movimientos precisos, si viene era poderosa, para el Kagome era mucho más llamativa y su reiki llamaba inconsciente a su energía demoníaca.

Pudo ver como el arco de la miko futurista se rompía en dos, eso daría por concluida la batalla, pensó él, pero al verla desecharlo como él una vez lo hizo con Tokijin hizo que esbozara una notoria sonrisa, ya que la miko desplegó un arco de energía pura lanzando una flecha haciendo volar su blanco, decidió que ya había visto suficiente por hoy convirtiéndose en una esfera de luz emprendió marcha hacia un_ viejo consejero_.

.

.

.

.

.

Shizuka había vuelto a sus dominios en el Este, ya le estaba hartando estar todo el día rindiéndole cuentas a Naraku y escondiendo su poder de ese bastardo, ya hacía días había podido hacerse una idea del porque la miko futurista era una pared de hielo, quizás al verse en esas condiciones de muerta viviente _su mente se cerró_ para así no sentir emociones y poder desenvolver su papel de zombie perfectamente.

-Niña ilusa, tan fácil es _revivir a un cadáver_ que tiene todo, Urasue puso todos los ingredientes y a mí solo me tomo recordar ese endemoniado hechizo. –Se quejo al ver su rostro arrugado en un espejo.- Ese maldito hechizo hace que me vea más vieja… ¡Pero si logro apoderarme de esas dos mocosas viviré por siempre, hermosa y poderosa, la perlita de porquería no servirá de nada contra mi poder.

Entró a una de las habitaciones del templo donde habitaba sentándose frente a un espejo cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en su nuevo plan.

-Mocosa inútil, por suerte no se ha dado cuenta de que _no está muerta_… Es más difícil volver cadáver a alguien que traerlo a la vida, pero… ¿Qué hacen las caza-almas con esa mujer? No entiendo eso. –Comenzó a desenrollar un pergamino algo desgastado por el tiempo, su escritura era en chino antiguo y en muchas partes del mismo había símbolos extraños pertenecientes a la magia negra. La Kuro Miko estaba centrada en descubrir los nuevos acontecimientos que rodeaban a las miko de la Perla de Shikon.


	6. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todas! Perdón por la demora y lo corto, he comenzado clases y estoy a 4 exámenes de terminar el semestre y con suerte con todas aprobadas.**

**A muchas creo que no les gustó el capitulo anterior, bueno, no todo puede ser perfecto... Ahora he decidido extender un tanto la historia para dejarla sin huecos, claro no mucho tampoco. **

**Otra cosa más es que estoy escribiendo 3 historias nuevas. Una es la "tercera parte" por decirle así de "Tras Cámara" pero como fue a petición será para mí dolor un InuKag.**

**Otra es un UA donde no excite el InuTachi y se basa en "Los 7 Guerreros y Kagome" Pero aún no decido si enfocarme en BanKag y la ultima también es un UA pero con NaraKag un tanto trágica pero con un final retorcidamente feliz ¿Qué dicen? ¿Me acompañarán en estas locas ideas una ves terminada esta? **

**¡Espero su respuesta! Sin más disfruten la lectura y _¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR SEGUIRLA! _**

* * *

Capitulo 5.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡InuYasha cuidado!, ¡Sango ve por Shippo y Kirara! – Gritaba desesperado el monje, Miroku desplego un campo espiritual ayudado por Kaede mientras la veloz exterminadora corría con el Kitsune y la mononoke en sus brazos, el InuHanyou dio un gran salto hasta posicionándose detrás de monje al igual que Sango, una vez detrás del ojiazul este comenzó a fortalecer la barrera junto con la miko anciana para que la poderosa energía espiritual no dañara a sus compañeros sobrenaturales.

-…No es posible…

Y lo era, a Kagome en un intento de lanzar una flecha con su reiki el desgastado arco se rompió a la mitad, en ese instante Kikyo _sonrió victoriosa_, nada podía hacer ya para superarla, _ella era la mejor_, miro como la colegiala observaba su arco con una expresión aburrida, arqueó una ceja al no entender el porqué esa expresión y no una de frustración, dolor, tristeza… Nada de eso encontró, solo la miraba como suspiraba profundo y enseguida arrojaba el arco como lo que era, basura.

Pensaba en decir algo pero un escalofrío tremendo le invado, miró a Kagome su reiki brillaba intensamente, era sofocante incluso para ella, sentía que la quemaba hasta cierto punto de hacer retroceder a la legendaria Kikyo.

Kagome formó un arco con su energía era de color rosa intenso con destellos azulados y violeta, energía pura de la Shikon no Tama, prueba de que la colegiala era la actual guardiana; se posiciono perfecta preparo su arco singular pero ¿Y la flecha? Fue entonces que tenso un fino hilo de reiki que emanaba del mismo arco y de la nada se forjo una flecha del mismo tono, las armas era sumamente perfectas para ser hechas de la nada con mana de una miko sin entrenamiento.

La miko apuntó hacia un inmenso peñasco solido por el tiempo, ese era su blanco.

-… Con calma. – Susurró lo suficientemente alto pero solo para Kikyo. – _No pienses_, y suelta la flecha, como si dieras el último suspiro en la tierra.

Y disparó, el potente rayo de energía arrasaba con todo a su paso, reduciendo a cenizas la verde pradera, la potente onda de energía que se formó al ser lanzada la flecha golpeó de lleno la kekkai de Miroku quebrándola al instante, todos los que estaña siendo protegidos por la barrera quedaron expuestos a la impresionante magnitud de energía espiritual de Kagome.

Se oyó que el rayo impacto contra el peñasco haciendo que este volara en mil pedazos, el impacto quizás asemejaba al viento cortante de InuYasha; la misma explosión hizo que todos salieran expulsados metros de distancia de donde se encontraban originalmente, Kikyo alcanzó a verla, con dificultad levanto la mirada y trato de medio levantar su cuerpo para chocar con la aguerrida figura de Kagome sosteniendo aún su arco llameante de energía rodeada por una Shinidamachu el fondo en una cortina de humo y fuego por los arboles que quemo el reiki de la colegiala, y sus ojos, esos ojos azules que brillaban intensos pero neutros, pero brillaban con un _aire de completa superioridad_ ante todo y todos. Fue lo último que Kikyo alcanzo a ver antes de caer desmayada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿te sientes mejor?

-… ¿Do-Donde estoy?

-Con la cabaña, tranquila, no paso nada.

-¿Cómo?

La pelinegra se levanto abruptamente mirando a todos con sorpresa, observo a cada uno de los presentes en la choza, todos estaban bien sin ninguna herida o quemadura, volvió ahora mirar a quien le había hablado, ahí estaban esos ojos fríos, Kagome sostenía un paño con agua fresca ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Lo soñó todo? Parpadeó un par de veces, la miko futurista entendía la confusión de su antecesora y suspiro hondamente.

-No fue un sueño si eso te atormenta, tampoco hay heridos… -Cerró sus ojos. –

-Ya veo… No lo soñé –Dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Bien, ya que todos están aquí y ya Kikyo está despierta hablare. – Ignoró a la miko.- Ahora mismo he desplegado un campo que esconde mí energía…

-Kagome, ¿Qué pasa, por qué tanto misterio? –Interrogo InuYasha.-

-Explicaré lo que se primero. –Guardo silencio al ver todo el grupo prestándole atención. – Bien, con exactitud no sé que nos ocurrió a ti y a mí, Kikyo… Pero aún estoy investigando eso… Dime, ¿Conoces a una miko llamada Shizuka?

-… ¿Shizuka? La única miko con ese nombre que conozco es una antigua compañera de cuando yo era aún aprendiz de miko…

-En efecto, es la misma.

-¿Cómo sabes tú de ella?

-Investigué en todos los templos a esa miko, ella es igual a Tsubaki…

-¿Cómo es que investigaste en los templos? Por más que te movieras en tres meses es imposible ir y venir a esos templos tan alejados.

Kagome suspiro, tenía que explicar las cosas con calma a sus compañeros, si es que aún podía llamarlos así, miró nuevamente al grupo antes de alzar una mano en donde una caza-almas se poso tranquilamente, Kagome llevo su mano con la serpiente a su rostro dándole un sutil beso que dejo aún más dudoso a todo el grupo.

-Bien, iré por partes… Cuando desperté y me vi en tu antigua condición, Kikyo. –La miró con un deje de aburrimiento. – El pánico me invadió, no solo por ser una _muerta en vida,_ sino porque estaba completamente _sola_, sin saber en dónde estaba y mucho menos él como hacer para regresar a mí tiempo y si es que podía… Las serpientes me dieron almas para moverme, lo hice, me costó acostumbrarme a esta nueva situación, vagué sin rumbo durante días, no sabía ni cuanto caminaba, no había aldeas ni campos seguros, casi ni comida…

Todos miraban con pena a Kagome, sufrió mucho ese tiempo sola, y no es para menos, una chica que no es de este tiempo, sin nada para defenderse, sola en un lugar desconocido sin nadie que la ayudara o le brindara una noche de refugio era sumamente duro, Kikyo muchas veces pasó por lo mismo pero ella no necesitaba de alimentos para subsistir y sabía perfectamente defenderse sola sin armas, al menos de youkais, puesto que si fueran humanos las cosas se les complicaría ya que a pesar de que en su juventud fue entrenada para el combate era muy _débil ante la fuerza física._

-Me enfrenté a muchos Youkais para sobrevivir… Purifique muchos, no sabría decirles si eran vasallos de Naraku,… En fin, en ese tiempo interminable me pregunté si las shinidamachu solo servían para acarrear almas, y claro, para enviar _mensajitos_. –Sonrío con ironía. – Decidí probar con una, y la envié a buscar un arrollo.

-Son capaces de hacer eso, son muy leales. –Interrumpió Kikyo.-

-Me di cuenta de ello, y seguí probando a ver que tanto podían hacer, finamente con ellas reuní mucha información de templos que estaban a semanas de donde yo me encontraba… Entre ellas algunas técnicas de entrenamiento miko y sobre esta sacerdotisa…

El InuTachi estaba realmente asombrado ¿Cómo era posible esto? Kagome en menos de tres meses se fortaleció de una manera tremenda, ella de por si era fuerte en espíritu y su reiki sin duda superaba el de Kikyo mucho antes de que esta perdiera sus poderes, solo le hacía falta eso, entrenamiento adecuado, según les contó ella ya en su tiempo las miko no eran necesarias salvo en los festivales para aparentar que era un templo.

-Shizuka es igual a Tsubaki, esta desea poderes y belleza, se que fue expulsada de los templos por su aura notoriamente oscura, también supe que viajo a China, supongo ahí aprendió magia negra…

-¿Magia negra? Claro, eso tiene mucho sentido, mí mentor siempre me dijo que la magia china era sumamente poderosa, sobretodo la negra pero sus consecuencias suelen ser terribles. –Intervino tranquilamente Miroku.

-igual lo dijo una vez mí padre. –Habló Sango que había estado callada.- Si es así hay que ir con cuidado, no solo por Naraku sino por esta bruja.

Kagome asintió, todos estaban de acuerdo con sus objetivos, ahora las cosas se pondrían complicadas, pero por suerte estaban juntos, eso era bueno; Shippo se fue arrimando a de a poco hasta su madre y con mucha delicadeza tiro de la manga desgastada llamando la atención de la miko futurista, ella lo miro, vacía sí, pero esa mirada era _cálida_ lo que le dio un tanto de _esperanza al cachorro_ de recuperar esos ojos brillantes de su madre.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Te irás?

La pregunta del millón, todos estaban atentos a la respuesta de Kagome, ella se dio cuenta y suspiro.

-No tengo nada que hacer aquí con ustedes, el InuTachi ya tiene una miko poderosa, no estaba en mis planes separarlos, InuYasha, Kikyo… Si viajo con ustedes quizás por más que se amen les sepa amarga mí compañía.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –Gritó Sango.

-Es verdad, Kagome… Yo… Estem… -No sabía cómo expresarse el InuHanyou.

-Yo se que has tomado la decisión de estar con ella, Inu… Lo entiendo.

-¡Pero eso no quiere decir que te tengas que ir! –Grito el ojidorado.

-Mí niña… -Hablo Kaede. – Algo me inquieta.

-¿Qué es Kaede-Sama?

-… Se perfectamente todo lo que se ha hablado aquí y entiendo sus corazones… Hay una cosa que no entiendo y es que conociéndote ¿Cómo es que aceptaste tan fácilmente las almas de los muertos y cómo es que has usado de esa manera tan fría a las serpientes y no buscabas a los muchachos?

Dio en el blanco, todos esperaban ansiosos la respuesta de Kagome, era verdad, ella siempre pesó en los demás antes que en ella misma, eso de enviar a las serpientes a la boca del lobo para reunir información, de ser alimentada con almas y lo más destacante es que no los hubiera localizado, no se tomo la molestia en tan siquiera darles señales de vida, eso consterno mucho al grupo. Por su parte Kagome miró al fuego tranquilo de la fogata, si era verdad, todo era verdad, ella _no se molesto en buscar a sus amigos_ una vez que aprendió el cómo recopilar información y no solo eso, es más _no estaba interesada en volver con los suyos_, pero si esperaba ver al cachorro y ciertamente esperaba nuevamente toparse con ese alguien que desde que hablo de tu una noche no pudo sacarlo de su mente.

-… Alguien me dijo una noche… _Piensa en ti por una vez_….

Shippo notó el brillo en los ojos de su madre al hablar, no dijo nada, quiso ver si ese brillo no desaparecía.

-¿Alguien? – Inquirió InuYasha. - ¿Quién?

-… Alguien a quien sin duda… Quiero ver.

Ahí estaba el brillo intenso en los ojos de su madre, y no solo eso sino también unos pómulos rosados muy hermosos en su pálida piel de porcelana; eso no pasó por alto a ninguno ¿Quién sería esa persona que movió tanto en el interior de la miko con tan solo una simple oración? A InuYasha le molesto de sobremanera esa reacción de Kagome pero aún así no dijo nada.

La tarde pasó con calma, Kagome aún decidía si seguir con el grupo o bien… Aceptar la extraña y tentadora propuesta del InuTaiyoukai de ir con ella en busca de más respuestas. Eso era muy tentador y eso en su mente ganaba y más por el hecho de que Shippo se_ iría con ella fuese cualquiera la decisión que tomase._

La noche caía en el Sengoku, todos nuevamente sentados alrededor de la cálida fogata, Kagome ahora vestía con una hakama verde que una de las aldeanas le ofreció ya que la miko se reusó a llevar el chihaya como debe ser por no sentirse más la sombra de su antecesora, una franelilla de sin mangas con tirantes gruesos blanca que le llegaba hasta el abdomen, gracias a la falda no se notaba mucho más salvo a los costados de sus prominentes caderas que dejaba poco a la imaginación, un par de sandalias con medias tobilleras blancas también un nuevo arco y sus flechas.


End file.
